masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 25
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (XXV) „Phoenixclaw, ich habe eine Frage. Ich schau mir regelmäßig deine Statistiken und die Kontexte daraus an und… Wieso hast du zu Phase zwei jetzt bereits gerufen? Der ursprüngliche Plan sah diesen Schritt erst in drei Wochen vor.“, fragte Shepard, nun in der Funktion des Vice-Admirals. „Wow, dann bist du wohl eine der wenigen, die das machen.“, folgerte Phoenixclaw um nachfolgend zu antworten: „Die Zeit ist gekommen. Die meisten Kolonien sind nun entweder evakuiert, wodurch unsere Stationen überlaufen und zu Angriffszielen werden, oder übernommen worden. Wir selbst brauchen keinen Verteidigungsring, da sich ja fast alle Stationen tarnen oder in der Phase verschieben können, womit wir Schiffe frei haben. Ich habe sogar von einer Station gehört, die eine Singularität um sich herum aufbauen kann und so zur hinterlistigen Falle wird. Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass wir bereit sind und kein Kerngebiet verteidigen müssen.“ „Und deswegen hast du nun das allgemeine Scharfmachen befohlen. Wir tauschen die defensiven Waffen gegen Offensiv-Waffen und die Zerstörer-Stationen haben nun permanent vorgeladene Kondensatoren und angeblich auch schon einige Einsätze hinter sich.“ „Ja, und außerdem bekommen wohl einige Schiffe offensive Kikamora-Planeteneinheiten.“ „Viele Schiffe, vor allem große Kreuzer oder die Flaggschiffe.“ „Haben wir überhaupt so viele Piloten? Während des Firmen-Krieges waren diese Einheiten nicht sehr beliebt. Deine Mutter musste selbst einmal in so ein Ding steigen, weil sich sonst keiner vorgewagt hatte.“ „Das hat sich geändert, seitdem alle Jäger und sogar einige Fregatten die Steuerung der Kikamora haben. Viele wollen außerdem einen Reaper, und sei es nur ein kleiner, mit den eigenen Händen zerquetschen. Ich habe noch nie so viele Rachegelüste gesehen wie jetzt; nicht mal während der Hochphase des Stärkekrieges mit den Dak'ratur. Hast du schon einen generellen Angriffsplan?“ „Nope. Ich versuche erst mal die Ringverteidigung der Kernbereiche zu etablieren…“ „Das wird nicht passieren. Die Reaper sind zu stark, selbst für eine kurze Stabilisierung.“ „Ok, ich möchte jedenfalls einen gewissen Punkt haben, von dem wir starten können. Und dann setzen wir unsere Geheimwaffen effektiv ein.“ „Die neuen Geschütze und Drohnen? Hast du keine Angst, dass dadurch das Raumgefüge zerrissen wird?“ „Ha, ha. Ja, ich weiß mit den neuen dunkle Materie-Geschützen wird der Raum noch stärker verzerrt, aber wir müssen es wagen. Wir zielen auf die E-Zero-Kerne. Die vertragen eine spontane Massenänderung gar nicht und geben dann eine richtig schöne Super-Nova ab.“ „Aber wir versuchen es?“ „Ja. Hast du eigentlich etwas von der Kolossus gehört? Ich warte seit Beginn des Krieges auf die Nachricht, dass sie fertig ist.“ „Ihre Werft liegt in den Eve-Systemen, was hast du erwartet? Wenn wir dort nicht gerade gegen die vier Allianzen kämpfen, müssen wir unsere Infrastruktur neu aufziehen.“ „Wir kämpfen da und ich weiß davon nichts?“ „Die Eve-Systeme haben eine eigene, unabhängige Kommandostruktur und eigene Schiffe, zumeist ausgemusterte Schiffe die schon 50 Jahre in der Star Alliance dienten. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Was ich aber weiß ist, dass die Kolossus bald ihren Erstflug haben wird. Aber die Waffentests und die Tests der Fregatten-Rampen werden noch etwas brauchen. Rechne mit ihr nicht vor übernächster Woche.“ „Hoffentlich ist das nicht zu spät.“ „Weitere Ideen für den letzten Kampf?“ „Ja, wir treiben die Reaper Richtung Sol. Wir starten den finalen Kampf gegen die Reaper sobald der Tiegel fertig ist, unabhängig davon, wann die Citadel-Gemeinschaft ihn einsetzen will.“ „Dann hoffe ich schnell, denn allzu lange können wir die Reaper nicht zurückdrängen.“ „Warts ab. Lawrence hat es ja immerhin geschafft, das sich seine Flotte und die Reaper gegenüberstanden und belauerten. Hast du von so was schon gehört?“ „Nein. Tja dann… Ok, ich werde auf jeden Fall die neuen Waffensysteme auf der Eagle aktivieren. Mal sehen wie es weiter geht. Gibt es irgendwo einen Brandherd, wo ich hin sollte?“ „Nö, deine Flotte ist schon ausgelastet genug.“ Shepard wiegte nur den Kopf umher, so als sei sie sich deswegen nicht so sicher. „Machst du dir eigentlich wegen der Anba-Station Gedanken?“ „Ja, und ich habe eine scheiß Angst, dass das mit anderen Stationen ebenfalls passiert. Aber damit würden die Leute, die für das verantwortlich sind, gewinnen.“ „Also einfach weitermachen, das ist deine Taktik?“ „Tja, momentan schon. Ich hoffe der Rat hat es gut überstanden.“ „Ich auch, ich auch. Also war schön mit dir mal wieder Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sprechen und nicht nur über Hologramm. Sollte ich übrigens was wegen den Korogyn rausfinden, kannst du dir sicher sein, dass da etwas drin passiert.“ „Danke für die Info, soll ich dir die anderen Unterlagen schicken? Auch die medizinischen des dritten Teams?“ „Das wäre gut.“ „Ok, wir sehen uns.“ Phoenixclaw nickte, während Shepard zu ihrem Dock ging. Als sie wieder auf der Phoenix war, lag das Kommandodeck verlassen da. „Machen sich alle einen schönen Tag?“, fragte sie lächelnd. „Mehr oder weniger. Die meisten befinden sich nun auf der Station, aber einige sind noch an Bord, zusammen mit einen kleinen Wartungsteam.“, antwortete EVI. „Was macht das Wartungsteam?“ „Diverses Zeug. Sie überprüfen die Kondensatoren der BlueBox-VServer, dazu noch die Kristall-Arrays und diverse Prozessoren. Dazu kommt noch eine planmäßige Überprüfung des Omega-Reaktors und des Schock-Antriebs. Eben das Übliche.“ „Schauen die auch deine Logfiles durch?“ „Nicht solange es keine großen Zwischenfälle gibt.“ „Aha… Sonstiges, mal abgesehen von dem Anschlag auf die Anba-Station?“ „Ja, eine meiner Tochter-KIs hat einen eigenständigen Notruf abgesetzt.“ „Lass mich raten: Eine Falle von dakratanischen Seite aus, richtig?“ „Falsch. Unbekannte Ursache. Das Schiff befand sich in der Nähe eines Blutmondes. Es sollte den Planeten nach Überlebenden scannen. Dann kam der Notruf und die Verbindung zu Schiff und KI riss ab.“ „Haben die Scans irgendeine Reaper-Präsenz offenbart?“ „Nein, der Planet ist tot, genau wie jeder andere Planet, der nun von einem Blutmond umkreist wird. Auch im System wurde nichts geortet. Keine Schiffe, keine Raumzeitkrümmungen, die für Schock oder in schwächerer Form für ÜLG sprächen. Nichts. Es ist einfach weg.“ „Du meinst wie einst die erste SR2? Da weißt du bis heute nicht, was mit ihr passiert ist.“ „Genau, nur das die KI Tahlia einen Notruf absetzte, was das seltsame an der Sache ist. Irgendwas hat nicht gestimmt, es ist nur nicht klar was.“ „Was ist mit der Besatzung? Was ist mit dem Captain und dem Piloten? Haben die keine Nachrichten oder Warnungen abgesetzt?“ „Nein.“ „Andere Schiffe in der Nähe?“ „Ursprünglich die Andromeda Ascendant, doch die ist heute Morgen in den verhängnisvollen Hinterhalt geraten. Seitdem keine mehr.“ „Ist klar, immerhin dürfte das dann ein Schiff der 1. Flotte der Handelsallianz gewesen sein, und deren Admiral liegt nun schwer verletzt im Koma. Seltsam ist nur, dass deren Vize noch nichts unternommen hat.“ „Es gibt keinen. Jedenfalls keinen aktiven. Captain Noravossa wäre der Vize gewesen, und die ist momentan auch außer Gefecht.“ „Ähm… Scheiße? Haben wir wirklich eine ganze Flotte, die nun ohne Flaggoffizier fliegt? Und unabhängig davon von einem Captain hätte befehligt werden sollen?“ „Ja. Bis jetzt weiß nur niemand von diesem ganzen Schlamassel. Der Hinterhalt ist noch geheim.“ Phoenixclaw lehnte sich an eine der Säulen im KIZ und fuhr sich an den Kopf. „Ich habe außerdem eine Nachricht an Sie.“ „Von wem?“ „Flight Commander Metal.“ „Wo ist er?“ „Am Plaça de General Minór. Ruhe-Ebene.“ „Ist es dringend?“ „Anscheinend.“ „Naja, von hier weg will ich momentan sowieso nicht. Achte weiter auf die Sache mit dem verschwundenen Schiff. Und benachrichtige mich, wenn etwas aus der Föderation wegen der Dak’ratur oder dem Anschlag kommt.“ „Jawohl.“, bestätige EVI nur, während Phoenixclaw wieder auf die Station ging. Die Ruhe-Ebene, ein mehrere Ebenen umfassende Zone, war ein wahr gewordener futuristischer Traum. Die fünf Ebenen saßen kugelförmig in der Mitte der Station und spannten sich wie fünf Ringe um den mittleren Turm. Es war alles hell und voller Pflanzen. Die Imagin-Platten gaben einen realistischen Himmel wieder und Vögel flogen durch die Bäume des gigantischen Parks mit seinen Cafés und Rückzugsmöglichkeiten. Man konnte hier sowohl vergessen wo man war, wie auch, was außerhalb davon stattfand. Silver stand am See und watete durch das klare Wasser. Bei diesem Licht fielen seine Augenringe umso deutlicher auf. „Phoenix. Also hat dir EVI die Nachricht gegeben.“, meinte er nur und ging vom Ufer weg. Ohne die Stiefel war etwas kleiner als sie, das kannte sie gar nicht mehr. „Was gibt’s?“ „Ich… wollte dir etwas sagen, was mir schon einige Zeit lang im Kopf umhergeht.“ „Aha… Aber soweit ich weiß, sind wir doch schon in einer Beziehung, einer lockeren, aber es ist eine. So ist es doch?“ „Darum geht es nicht.“, er setzte sich aufs Gras. „Seit meiner Gehirnerschütterung hab ich seltsame Träume. Meinen ersten hatte ich noch mit der Gehirnerschütterung, deswegen hab ich ihn ignoriert, aber es ist fast immer derselbe.“ Phoenixclaw setzte sich neben ihn. „Ok, und was ist damit?“ „Im Mittelpunkt stehen die Evangelikal-Marker…“ „Wow!“, sprach sie nur und machte einen Satz zurück. „Was ist?“, fragte er erschrocken. „Ach… Mach nur weiter.“ „Äh… ja. Das ist eigentlich mehr verwirrendes Zeug und du, wie du dich vor meinen Augen auflöst. Ach, und dann spricht eine Stimme immer vom „Propheten“. Ich weiß auch nicht. Als ich mit Mistral eine Nachbesprechung hatte, erklärte sie mir, dass ich dieselben Symptome wie du, damals bei deiner ersten Markerbegegnung, besaß.“ „Ach, ich verstehe. Du hast Angst, dass du der Prophet an Seite der Astreus bist? Der Stabilisator der Galaxie.“ „Die letzten hatten damit nicht unbedingt Glück. Ich hab nachgelesen. Adam Moreau war nicht der einzige, der durch eigene Hand oder anderen Widrigkeiten zu Tode kam.“ „Das können wir ganz einfach klären, allerdings nicht hier und nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.“ Silver blickte sie kurz an und wollte irgendein Wort formen, da beugte sie sich zu ihm rüber und meinte nur: „Auf dem Observationsdeck der Phoenix in drei Stunden. Das Ritual des Geistes. Keine Sorge, ist nichts Unanständiges, nur etwas Meditation und Trance.“ Sie lächelte und ging dann. Zurück auf der Phoenix ging sie hoch in ihre Kabine und schaute sich sowohl die neusten Erkenntnisse, wie auch diverse Meldungen aus der Galaxie an. Sie konnte den ganzen Nachrichten aber nicht lange folgen. Laut GSZ war es kurz vor ein Uhr nachts. Der ganze Tag zog sich ungemein in die Länge und bald würde sie 24 Stunden auf den Beinen sein. „EVI, bitte weck mich kurz bevor Silver kommt. Und sag Mistral, dass sie zwei Ampullen mit Neurosonden bereithalten soll.“ „Wird gemacht.“, meinte EVI und dimmte das Licht runter. Es waren zwar nur knapp drei Stunden Schlaf, die sich aber viel länger und erholsamer anfühlten als sonst. Phoenixclaw dachte deswegen kurz, dass EVI sie zu spät geweckt hatte. Sie zog sich einen anderen Prox-Anzug an und änderte seine Farbe in ein tiefes Blau mit verwaschenen silbernen Streifen. Dann holte sie zwei von Mistral bereitgestellte Ampullen, aktivierte das Hologramm des Observationsdecks und setzte sich in einen von ihr gezogenen, holographischen Kraftzirkel mit dem Zeichen des Trigontrals. Silver war verwundert als er reinkam und sich inmitten von Sternenfeldern und der Milchstraße fand. Er wirkte verunsichert, als er sich vor Phoenixclaw setzte und sie ihre Meridiane smaragdfarben aufleuchten ließ. Sie blickte ihn dann mit grün leuchtenden Augen an. „Also… Wie genau gehst du jetzt vor?“, fragte er. „Zusammen werden wir deinen Geist erheben, damit du mit mir höchst selbst reden kannst.“, antwortete Phoenixclaw nur, wobei die klingende Stimme wohl eher Reshanta gehörte. Die Iris wurde wieder blaugrün. „Hab einfach keine Angst. Dir wird nichts passieren.“, meinte nun die richtige Phoenixclaw und fasste ihm hinter das Kinn. So knockte sie ihn aus und injizierte die erste Ladung Naniten. Sie selber injizierte sich die zweite. Dann begab sie sich in Reshantas Obhut, in Trance. Silver hatte gar nicht richtig gespürt, was mit ihm passiert war. Es wurde nur plötzlich alles dunkel um ihn herum. Und dann plötzlich hörte er wieder dieselbe Stimme wie in seinen Träumen, die Stimme von Reshanta. Sie forderte ihn auf die Augen zu öffnen und aus irgendeinem Grund tat er das. In einem schwarzen Raum mit blauen stellaren Nebeln und Sternenschweifen standen Reshanta als der wohlbekannte sechsfachgeflügelte Vogel und Phoenixclaw hintereinander und schauten wartend auf ihn. Plötzlich verschwand Reshanta, weshalb er sich kurz verwirrt umblickte und dann weiter auf Phoenixclaw, die nun ein wallendes, tiefblaues Gewand trug, zu ging. Noch ehe er sie erreicht hatte, legten sich sechs feuerfarbene Flügel um ihn und verdeckten so die Sicht. Er drehte sich um und sah einen Vogel, in dessen Augen Galaxien strahlten und dessen Federn glitzerten, als bestünden sie aus Sternen und Nebeln. „Du bist also Philipp Metal… Schön, dass wir uns endlich treffen.“, meinte der Vogel, worauf er menschliche Züge annahm und zu einer Frau mit fast bodenlangem roten Haar und den sechs Flügeln wurde. Er blickte sie nur verwundert an und bekam keinen Ton mehr raus. „Du willst wissen, ob du der Generations-Prophet bist. Ob durch dich die Lebenskraft der Galaxie fließt. Ich kenne die Antwort.“, meinte Reshanta weiter und ging um ihn herum. „Und sie lautet: Ja.“ „Wieso?!“, brach es aus ihn heraus. „Jeder Astreus braucht seinen Propheten, sonst kann er nicht auf die Kraft der Galaxie zurückgreifen. Gleichzeitig soll er als Inspiration für all jene dienen, die sich nicht mit den Priestern identifizieren. Der Prophet verbreitet die Wahrheit schneller und weiter als der Astreus.“ „Ja, das weiß ich, aber warum ich?“ „Diese Frage kannst du dir nur selbst beantworten. Es gibt zu viele Gründe und Auslöser.“ „War es meine Wiederbelebung? Oder ist etwas von Phoenixclaws Energie während der Coniaxa auf mich übergesprungen?“ Reshanta lächelte. „Wie gesagt, das kannst nur du selbst beantworten. Ich muss dich übrigens vorwarnen. Nun wo ihr beide es wisst, kann sie ihre Kräfte viel stärker und öfters einsetzen als früher.“ „Apropos, das hat sie schon lange nicht mehr.“ „Tja, wann hatte sie denn das letzte Mal die Gelegenheit dazu? Ich muss dich nur vorwarnen, dass sie zwar alle Kräfte des Pantheons einsetzen kann, aber besonders über die des Trigontrals herrscht.“ „Sie kann also Raum, Zeit und Antimaterie beeinflussen. Wow.“ „Genau. Würde sie das annehmen und hätte sie während des Trainings genauer aufgepasst, hätte sie die Fähigkeit, durch den Raum alleine mit ihrer eigenen Kraft zu reisen. Momentan kann sie das nur als offensive Kraft nutzen, mit der Feinde zerrissen oder verbannt werden können.“´ Silver nickte, von der Kraft und der ausgehenden Macht völlig eingeschüchtert. „Wenn die Zeit reif ist, wird der Tod durch die Galaxie spazieren und die wahre Herrschaft über alles und jeden wiedererlangen. Mit dir haben wir endlich die Möglichkeit die Reaper, die Geisel des Lebens, zu vernichten. Durch dich fließt die reine Energie dieser Galaxie, du bist das Gegenstück zu meiner Macht. Möge das Licht dich leiten.“, meinte Reshanta noch, dann wachte er wieder auf. „Ach du Schande…“, flüsterte er nur, als er sich langsam wieder aufrappelte. Phoenixclaw saß zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wieder mit normaler Uniform, auf den Kubus und schaute sich die Nachrichten aus der Galaxie an. Die Imagin-Platten zeigten die Decke des Hangars und erleuchteten so den Raum, nur die dünnen Striche verrieten sie. „Guten Morgen, Silver. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht geweckt habe, aber nachdem ich dein Aktivitätslog gesehen habe, wollte ich dir Ruhe gönnen.“, meinte sie und drehte sich um. „Wie lange… oh Mann…“, sprach er weiter und fasste sich in den Nacken. „Sieben Stunden. Wir haben fast Mittag. Und, wie war sie? Unsere Göttin und „Mutter“?“ Silver hatte sich nun soweit aufgerappelt, dass er das verstohlene Lächeln von Phoenixclaw erkannte. „Sie war… mächtig und göttlich. Eben eine mächtige Göttin.“, brachte er nur raus. „Hm… Sieht so aus als würdest du noch die Nachwirkungen der Transzendenz spüren.“ „Wirklich?“, meinte er sarkastisch und versuchte irgendwie zu stehen, nur das sich der Boden dauernd bewegte und er sich lieber wieder hinsetzte. „Hast du die Antwort bekommen?“ „Ja. Und sie gefällt mir nicht.“ „Du bist der Prophet, richtig?“ „Ja.“ „Tja, dann… Reshanta wird dir demnächst ein paar schöne Träume geben, in denen sie dir zeigt, wie du mir helfen kannst. Außer natürlich, du kannst alles bereits instinktiv, nur eben nicht dann, wann du willst.“ Silver seufzte nur und kroch, mangels Gleichgewichtssinn, zum Kubus. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er verwundert, als er die Schlagzeilen las. „Die Reaper sind im Kerngebiet der Neurokia. Und auch Thessia wird belagert. Die friedlebigsten und weisesten Völker der Galaxie werden angegriffen, und niemand kann das verhindern.“ „Und was ist mit der Anba-Station?!“ „Ein Selbstmord-Attentat. Eine kleine Nova-Bombe, hat das Senatsunterhaus komplett verwüstet, die Explosion kam aber nicht zur Ratskammer vor und auch die nachfolgende Panik war schnell wieder vorbei. Interessant wird eher diese Meldung:“ Sie deutete auf eine kleine Spalte und stand auf, damit sich Silver richtig setzen konnte. „Ratsherr Bak’kahma wurde fürs erste von allen Pflichten entbunden. Es gibt genügend Hinweise um ihn der Destabilisierung der Star Alliance und somit der galaktischen Allianz zu überführen. Es wird einen Untersuchungsausschuss deswegen geben. Wow… Ist das der Grund, weshalb du gestern so schnell verschwunden bist? Hast du mit dem Rest der Admiralität darüber geredet, um den Antrag durchzubringen?“ „Nein. Arivoso muss selbst darauf gekommen sein. Ich habe gestern mit den anderen nur darüber spekuliert, wer für diverse Komplikationen in unserer Kommandostruktur verantwortlich ist.“ „Seit dem Beginn des Mau-Krieges der Hereter ist kein Ratsmitglied mehr ausgeschlossen worden. Die Dak’ratur werden wissen wollen warum und was ihrem Ratsherren genau vorgeworfen wird.“ „Das werden wir bald wissen. Apropos Hereter: Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, im Angesicht ihrer bevorstehenden Vernichtung haben sie sich mit den Alkare zusammengeschlossen. Die Alkare bekommen für ihre Attentatsflüge Schiffe gestellt und verteidigen so das Skelett, der einst so stolzen, wahrscheinlich über einige Millionen starken, Flotte. Die Reaper und der vor etwa einem Jahr erneut aufgeflammte Mau-Krieg haben ihr stark zugesetzte. Aber die Hereter sind alleine wegen diversen Kriegsverbrechen und den von den Ka-Heretern geholfenen Alkare geächtet, weshalb kaum einer auf sie geachtet hat und auch niemand hilft. Die wenigen Berichte, die ich aus diesem Eck der Galaxie bekomme, lassen nur eine Schlussfolgerung zu: Die Hereter werden fallen. Die Alkare dagegen behaupten sich noch gegen die Reaper und verstricken sie in ähnlich verheerende Bodenkämpfe wie sonst im Mau-Krieg.“ „Also werden sie nach dem Fall der Hereter über uns herfallen.“ „Oder auch nicht. Die Alkare haben endlich eine stabile Regierung. Die Stämmestruktur hat sich durch diverse Blutlinien gefestigt. Die Kriegerschaft stellt sich vollkommen hinter die Regierung, die außerdem für eine Öffnung gegenüber der Galaxie ist.“ „Sie haben endlich den Zivilisationsstand erreicht, mit dem sie Anwärter hätten sein können.“ „Genau. Dieser Krieg steckt voller Wunder, nicht wahr?“ „Ja. Und was ist damit?“, er zeigte auf eine Warnung. „Ich weiß. Die Blutmonde. Einige haben verdächtige Risse bekommen und es sind Schiffe in ihrer Nähe verschwunden. Außerdem spüren ein paar Priester und andere Leute eine starke Präsenz, die mittlerweile über allen Markern schwebt. Wahrscheinlich rüsten sich die anderen Berserker der Galaxie nun für ihren Kampf. Und wenn das passiert, sind wir alle verloren.“ „Enriya hat mir das bereits erzählt. Die Blutmonde wurden, nach aktuellen Kenntnisstand, einst zum Schutz gegen die Reaper geschaffen und wollen nun dasselbe wie sie, nur dass sie noch effizienter sind.“ Phoenixclaw nickte. „Ich geb dir und dem Rest der Mannschaft bis heute Nachmittag Pause. Danach suchen wir diverse Phantome.“ Silver nickte, stand mit wackligen Beinen auf und sprach beim Weggehen: „Ich leg mich jetzt erst nochmal aufs Ohr.“ Nachdem er weg war, meldete sich EVI: „Mistral hat die Daten der Neurosonden ausgewertet. Die Transzendenz wird scheinbar durch das Kreuzen zweier Hirnströme ausgelöst. Danach gehen sämtliche Hirnaktivitäten in den Keller, alles läuft auf Sparflamme. Der Rest kann wissenschaftlich nicht bewiesen werden.“ „Naja, dann hat das wenigstens was gebracht.“, seufzte sie und setzte sich wieder auf den Kubus. „Ich habe übrigens neue Infos über das verschwundene Schiff.“, merkte EVI noch an. „Ach wirklich?“ „Ja, Tahlia, also die KI, hatte kurz vor dem Notruf einige Daten übermittelt.“ „Und das weißt du erst jetzt?“ „Leider. Tahlia schickte das nämlich nicht, wie ihren Notruf, auf allen Kanälen und zum zentralen Knotenpunkt, sondern zur Andromeda Ascendant. Die dortige KI war aber wegen der Schäden teilweise runtergefahren, weshalb Cassiopea erst spät Zugriff auf diese Daten erhielt.“ „Moment. Die KI der Andromeda Ascendant heißt Cassiopeia? Ist das nicht irgendwie ironisch gemeint?“ „Naja, laut den Plänen hätte die KI Andromeda und das Schiff Cassiopeia heißen sollen, aber so wie es jetzt ist klingt es besser. Allerdings stimmt es, in gewisser Weise ist das etwas ironisch.“ „Aha. Weiter im Text.“ „Also. Cassiopeia hat sich heute Nacht bei mir gemeldet und ist mit mir die Daten durchgegangen, dabei handelt es sich im Großen und Ganzen nur um Frequenzen im Infraschall. Wir haben auch die letzte bekannte Position rausgefunden.“ „Ach wirklich?“ „Ja. Die „Rise of Pegasus“ befand sich nur 100km von der Mondoberfläche entfernt.“ „Das ist ja gar nichts. Hey, wir haben es hier mit der nächsten Stufe der blauen Marker zu tun. Mit einem Blutgeschöpf! Ich dachte es gibt dazu einen Mindestabstand.“, meinte Phoenixclaw verwundert. „Den gibt es auch, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wurde er unterschritten. Der Captain wollte wahrscheinlich nicht nur die Oberfläche des Planeten scannen.“ „Trotzdem ist das sehr fahrlässig. Wieso hat die KI eigentlich den Notruf abgesetzt?“ „Vielleicht hat sie in den Daten etwas bemerkt, was sie nicht mehr senden konnte, oder sie bemerkte beim Senden etwas, was sie nicht ins Paket gesteckt hatte. Oder das Senden war schon so etwas wie das „letzte Wort“ und der Notruf sollte uns nur darauf aufmerksam machen.“ „Hm… Seltsam. Du hast vorhin etwas von Infraschall erwähnt?“ „Allerdings. Hier.“ Eine Sequenz wurde sichtbar. „Und das ist für Menschen nicht hörbar?“ „Korrekt, aber ich kann es in den hörbaren Bereich verschieben.“ „Dann mach mal. Ich glaube, das wird uns helfen.“ Zuerst war nur das ganz normale Rauschen zu hören, zusammen mit den Geräuschen des Magnetfeldes des Planeten. Dann plötzlich kamen seltsames Knacken und Ächzten hinzu. Es gab eine Spitze aus Rauschen, in welchem man sogar irgendwas hörte; dann folgte das Geräusch einer geöffneten Komm-Verbindung, gefolgt von der Übertragung von Signalen. Schließlich Stille. „Und?“, fragte EVI. „Geh nochmal zu dieser Stelle mit dem Knacken und vergleich sie mit den orbitalen Aufzeichnungen von geologisch sehr aktiven Planeten.“ Eine zweite Tonspur wurde gezeigt. Sie stellte das Geräusch von berstenden und sich bewegenden Kontinentalplatten dar. „Es kling ähnlich… Aber es kann nicht vom Planeten stammen. Dieser ist nicht mehr aktiv.“, folgerte EVI. „Was ist mit dieser Spitze? Ist ein Neutronenstern in der Nähe oder ein Pulsar?“ „Nein.“ „Vielleicht ein Gamma-Wellen-Blitz?“ „Nein.“ „Das war aber auf jeden Fall eine kurzfristige Steigerung der Strahlung und danach kommen diese seltsamen Signale… Fast wie Worte einer unbekannten Sprache oder so. Leg mir das System auf die Karte. Wir schauen uns das aus sicherer Entfernung an.“ „Ok. Enriya hat übrigens einiges sowohl über die Korogyn, wie auch über die Xent herausgefunden. Sie erwartet Sie am frühen Nachmittag.“ „Danke für die Info EVI. Halt mich weiter auf dem Laufenden.“ EVI nickte und verschwand. Phoenixclaw blickte nochmal auf die Tonspur und dann die Berichte mit den verschwundenen Schiffen. „Was zum Geier ist da draußen?!“, dachte sie laut und arbeitete weiter. Ende von Kapitel XXV Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)